digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Goggles
Aviator , normally worn around the forehead, are a traditional symbol for the leader of a DigiDestined team, usually referred to as a "Goggle Boy". Throughout each of the manga and the first four seasons of the anime, the leader of the Chosen Children would often wear goggles, as well as partner with a dragon- or reptile-type Digimon. This rule was broken in Digimon Data Squad with Marcus, who never wore any, though he did partner with the reptile-type Agumon. It is notable that so far, no female has worn goggles outside of the video games. Goggles are also worn by Armormon, Arresterdramon, BaoHuckmon, Chamelemon, FlameWizardmon, Hackmon, Logomon, Ludomon, Offmon, SaviorHuckmon, Shutmon, Tripmon, XrosUpArresterdramon (Blossomon), XrosUpArresterdramon (Dobermon), XrosUpArresterdramon (GigaBreakdramon), XrosUpArresterdramon (MetalTyrannomon),and XrosUpArresterdramon (Sagomon). Fiction Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Taichi's grandfather had a friend who was brave and loved his friends, and would often say "courage will give you wings to fly". The friend became a talented pilot but died of an illness. He then kept his goggles as a reminder of him. When Taichi Yagami saw a friend being bullied and didn't know what to do, Taichi's grandfather gave him these goggles, which he called the , and told about the friend who used to own them. Taichi then put on the goggles, promising to not forget his courage. Years later, when trying to motivate a frightened , Taichi tells the story behind the goggles. Taichi also wears the goggles while flying on . Digimon Adventure Tai wears goggles over a headband. Taichi Yagami from Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 tells Davis that Tai's goggles probably have the same meaning as Taichi's own. Tai also wore the goggles as a child. Ironically in the season, Tai was never seen using the goggles for any reason, nor explaining why he wears them. Digimon Adventure 02 Davis is introduced wearing goggles, which initially causes T.K. to confuse him with Tai. Later, after Davis and Flamedramon save Kari from a Monochromon, Tai passes his own goggles onto Davis, to replace the ones that were destroyed in the fight. Much later, in the summer of 2003, Davis reflects upon the meaning of the goggles Tai gave him, and what makes a good leader. Davis was also seen using the goggles to shield his eyes when riding on a raft through piles of snow, during a brief sandstorm. As of the year 2027, he passed the goggles to his son. Davis's image song is entitled "Goggle Boy", and his track in Digimon Adventure 02 Original Story: 2003 -Spring- is entitled "Goggles". Digimon Tamers Takato first puts on goggles to explain his status as a Tamer to . Later on in the series, he also uses them to shield his eyes when entering Digital Fields, or during the Digital World's dust storms. Throughtout the season, Rika often calls Takato, "Goggle Head", because of the goggles he wears. Digimon Frontier Takuya wears goggles over a hat. At one point, he uses them while diving into a river to save his friends, and he later uses them again to shield his eyes during a sandstorm. Takuya also made a joke betting that his team wished they had a pair of goggles like him, but Koji said sarcastically, "All the cool kids wear goggles." Digimon World 2 wears goggles over a bandana. Digimon World 3 Junior wears goggles over a hat. Digimon Chronicle Kōta Doumoto wears goggles. Digimon D-Cyber Digimon Next While creating his avatar for the Digimon Net Game, Tsurugi Tatsuno decides that his original character looks a bit plain and adds goggles as the finishing touch. As he is pulled into the Digital World from the Net Game, his clothing mimicks his avatar, including the goggles. Digimon Fusion Mikey Kudo wears goggles. He has a tendency to flick them whenever he gets an idea. In the Lake Zone, Jeremy Tsurgi borrows Mikey's goggles, in order to repair , and to lead the battle while Mikey is unconscious. When the two rush to save Angie Hinomoto, Jeremy returns the goggles to Mikey. When the trio is falling after entering Jungle Zone, is falling between Mikey's goggles and Mikey himself. When Shoutmon and the try to pull Mikey up in an attempt to slow down the fall, they pull him by his goggles. During the battle against , Mikey puts on his goggles when he is launched inside the Dark Stone by . In The Young Hunters who Leap through Time, Mikey and Tagiru Akashi wear goggles, although Mikey's aren't the same ones from the previous season. Ewan claims that Tagiru only wears them in an attempt to mimic his hero Mikey, and the latter responds he needs them to become a superstar. File:Mikey Kudo (Hunters) t.gif|Mikey Kudo's new glasses File:Tagiru Akashi t.gif|Tagiru Akashi's goggles Angie wears Mikey's goggles after the latter's baseball game. Tagiru and Mikey wear their goggles while underwater to find the sunken ship. After destroys Tagiru's goggles and reveals to be , Mikey gives his goggles to Tagiru. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk In Dawn, the protagonist, Koh, wears goggles. In Dusk, the protagonist, Sayo, wears eye pieces over a bandana. File:KohDigimonStoryArtbook.jpg|Koh's goggles File:Sayo b.jpg|Sayo's goggles Digimon Story: Lost Evolution The male protagonist, , wears a pair of goggles. While the female protagonist, Kizuna, wears eye pieces. File:Shuu (Lost Evolution) b.jpg| 's goggles File:Kizuna b.jpg|Kizuna's goggles Digimon World Re:Digitize Taiga, Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, and Takato Matsuki wear goggles. Taiga's goggles are called "Bike Goggles". The Taichi Goggles, Daisuke Goggles, Takato Goggles, Takuya Goggles, Taiki Goggles, and Bike Goggles are accessories for Digimon to wear. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Taiga and Rina Shinomiya wear Bike Goggles. Rina wears hers around her neck. Digimon Fortune All versions of the , except the default male and female, and the female elementary school student in the lower grades, wear goggles. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Goggles are a Digivice model, which Takumi, Ami Aiba, and Yuuko Kamishiro use. Ami wears her goggles on her hairtie while Yuuko wears hers on her left arm. Aiba's cyber sleuth career eventually leads them to became a celebrity among Digimon, being known as the . Aiba learns about their celebrity status when being invited by to appear in the Digimon Festival in Ueno. Sayo and Rina Shinomiya also wears their goggles. File:Ami Aiba b.jpg|Ami Aiba wearing her goggles on her hairtie File:Yuuko Kamishiro b.jpg|Yuuko Kamishiro wearing goggles on her left arm Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Keisuke Amasawa wears a around his neck. Aiba, Yuuko Kamishiro, and Rina also wear their goggles. File:Keisuke Amasawa b.jpg|Keisuke Amasawa wearing his VR headset around his neck Digimon World: Next Order and Shiki wear goggles around their necks. Rina Shinomiya also wears her goggles. File:Takuto, Agumon, and Gabumon (next 0rder) b.jpg| wearing his goggles around his neck File:Shiki, Biyomon, and Palmon (next 0rder) b.jpg|Shiki wearing her goggles around her neck Digimon Adventure tri. Daigo Nishijima wore goggles when he was a DigiDestined. During a climatic battle with the , his goggles fell on the ground. In 2005, Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi makes goggles capable of seeing distortions, and gives them to Taichi "Tai" Kamiya. After the disappearance of Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, Yamato "Matt" Ishida wears his googles. Digimon Universe App Monsters Haru Shinkai wears goggles. On October 1, 2016, Yujin Ozora says Haru's goggles and red jersey make him look like a protagonist. On October 31, Haru wears them when trying to disguise himself, to avoid the people trying to catch for a fake prize offered by . Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters (3DS) File:Protagonist (Male) (Appli Monsters 3DS) b.jpg|Kazuiki wearing his goggles File:Itsuki b.jpg|Itsuki wearing her goggles The wears goggles. Digimon Encounters The wears goggles. File:Digimon Encounters Protagonists.jpg|The wearing their goggles Digimon Survive Takuma Momozuka wears goggles. File:Takuma Momozuka and Agumon b.jpg|Takuma Momozuka wearing his goggles Digimon ReArise Upon completion of the Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna challenge between January 21, 2020 and February 21, 2020 the player is rewarded with a Veemon that is wearing Davis Motomiya's goggles. Another Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna challenge between February 7 and February 22 rewarded an Agumon wearing Taichi "Tai" Kamiya's Goggles. File:GogglesVeemon ra.png|Veemon wearing Davis Motomiya's goggles File:GogglesAgumon ra.png|Agumon wearing Taichi "Tai" Kamiya's goggles Digimon Adventure: wears goggles. Notes and references Category:Items